Minion Master
The Minion Master is a supervillain and the current "boss" of Torg and his group. Description The Minion Master is a wannabe supervillain whose plan consists of rallying enough minions to him so he can take over the world through sheer numbers. He has the capability to completely erase anyone's history and give them a new life as a minion . This is implied to be the only thing he is good at. He sends out his minions to steal technology from other supervillains, earning their enmity. The Minion Master is always seen wearing a purple shirt, black pants, a cape, and a helmet which mimics his facial expressions. He seems content to leave the finer details of operations to his minions, allowing Torg and company to plan and execute the steps of their tech-stealing raids without consulting him. Even when one of their earlier raids doesn't go as planned, he is satisfied by their phrasing of what they did get . He is also not opposed to playing Karaoke Band Hero . His real name is Anthony and his sister is Izzy. History Minion Master first appeared on October 20th, 2008 in Riff's underground lab (the remnants of Kesandru's house), where he claimed it belonged to him and was his "Domicile of Evil". He confronted the group and wanted them to either leave or become his minions. He and Riff had a contest to determine the owner of the lab by trying to determine the best additive to foods (judged by Zoë). They got in an argument over the winner which almost became a shooting match before Bun-Bun arrived and revealed that he had been renting the underground base to additional people while Riff stayed in his apartment, addicted to Years of Yarncraft. After some maneuvering, Riff got Bun-Bun to kick the Minion Master out and return control of the base to him. Outside, the Minion Master dejectedly informs Torg that he can give anyone a spotless new identity as a minion but hasn't been able to gather any yet. He then leaves, but not before giving Torg his card. At some point after that, the Minion Master finds a more modern base that he dubs, "The Halls of the Minion Master." After Zoë and Riff were trapped in the alternate dimension, Torg enlisted the help of Sasha, Bun-Bun, Sam, ZHOAS, Kiki, and Chaz to find them . They joined the Minion Master, a win-win situation. The Minion Master got some minions to do his bidding, while Torg and company got a base, weapons, vehicles, and a clean identity, and they were still "good guys" in that they were working against other villains and not innocents . Torg also wanted to join the Minion Master because he felt the circumstances surrounding Riff and Zoë's disappearance (all the forms of communication going out) to be too suspicious and felt it was better to vanish. This was a good move, as Hereti-Corp was indeed trying to capture him . After joining the Minion Master, Torg and the others ran several missions against the other villainous organizations, specifically Crushestro, Shankraft, and most recently NoFun. This has earned the Minion Master the hate of the other villains, and he rarely leaves his base anymore, preferring to act through his minions . References Category:Characters